1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of designing the form (or routing) of cables using a three-dimensional CAD (computer-aided design) system, and in particular, to a method of designing a geometric model of a cable clamp and clamped cables and a storage medium for making a computer execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent CAD systems have various functions, and three-dimensional CAD systems are sometimes used for determining the routing of cables (i.e., cable routing or laying).
In order to design cables, cable routing should be first determined. In addition, cable clamps are also necessary to safely and firmly fix the cables. That is, when cable clamps are used, those suitable for the surrounding environment must be chosen and simultaneously, the form of each cable which passes through the chosen cable clamp must be designed.
In order to design the form of the cable passing through the cable clamp, a cable clamp for clamping cables is chosen, and then the route of each cable passing through the cable clamp is determined, so that a design model of the cable is formed.
However, conventional CAD systems do not have sufficient computer-aided design functions for designing the form of the cable clamped by the cable clamp. Therefore, in conventional design of cables, interference between a cable clamp and a cable (in which their form models intersect each other) may occur, or cables may not be clamped in the chosen cable clamp (that is, the inner diameter of the cable clamp is too small to clamp the cables), so that a re-design or the like may be necessary which increases the design time.
In addition, after the design of the cable form is completed, the specifications of the cable, including attribute data such as the diameter and the minimum bend radius of the cable, may be modified, or components or positions of the cable clamp may be changed. In this case, the cable routing should also be modified, thereby placing a burden on the designer.
As explained above, conventional three-dimensional CAD systems do not have sufficient computer-aided design functions for designing the forms of the cable clamp and cables; thus, the designer needs a lot of time for designing the cable form or routing.